


This is the beat of my heart

by merihn



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: A series of kisses that may or may not have happened.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 425





	This is the beat of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Not the fic I was planning on writing and posting, but I guess that's just how this whole thing works. Unbeta'd. Fluff heals my soul.
> 
> Title from This is Gospel by Panic! at the Disco.

“Thank you, we’re Sunset Curve!” Luke raised his hand to the crowd.

“Tell your friends!” Reggie added. They left the stage to the sounds of the crowd and backstage the noise dropped to reveal the sound of their harsh breathing.

“We were on fire tonight!” Luke exulted. He grabbed Bobby’s shoulders and squeezed before moving past him to Alex, tapping him on the arm and grinning at him. Reggie watched him fondly, Luke was always buzzed after a concert and liked to touch each of them as they left the stage, like it was his personal ritual. Luke dropped his head onto Alex’s shoulder for a moment then bounced back, skipping a couple of steps over to Reggie and grabbing him around the waist. Reggie steadied himself on Luke’s shoulders as Luke hoisted him up and spun them, then let Reggie slide to the floor. Luke’s body radiated heat, and he still had his arms around Reggie’s waist, keeping him close. 

It seemed to happen in slow motion, Luke was still smiling at him, eyes locked on his, but he was moving closer, arms tightening around Reggie’s body. Before Reggie could understand what was happening Luke was kissing him, encompassing him with his warmth. The kiss only lasted moments but Reggie felt it down to his bones. Luke pulled back and grinned his dazzling grin.

“Wh-what?” Reggie managed to say. Luke winked and turned to Alex and Bobby, who were talking quietly near the door.

“Time for dinner, boys!” Luke’s voice was too loud and Reggie still couldn’t process what happened, following his band dazedly. Did that really happen?

***

Reggie woke with a start, muzzily wondering what time it was. The soft sound of fabric sliding over fabric made him open his eyes, and he could see the vague shape of someone stepping quietly around him.

“Luke? Time ‘sit?” 

“Shhh,” Luke murmured, his hand pressing into the mattress next to Reggie’s head. Reggie blinked up at him, his features slowly coming into focus as he came closer. Luke’s mouth was quirked in a wry smile. “Go back to sleep.”

Reggie smiled up at Luke and shifted until he was comfortable, letting his eyes drift shut. Luke shifted and Reggie thought he was getting up, but his weight didn’t leave the bed. Reggie blinked his eyes open again and Luke was still kneeling beside him, hand close to Reggie’s head. Luke let out a huff of air like a laugh and patted Reggie’s shoulder.

“I thought you were going back to sleep.”

“I thought you were… what were you doing?” Reggie asked groggily. 

“Just going to the bathroom,” Luke replied. 

“‘K.” Reggie could feel sleep trying to pull him back under, his mind drifting slowly. Luke shifted again and Reggie reached up to touch his wrist, skin soft under his fingers. Luke leaned down, his face serious in the dark now, and Reggie watched him sleepily, unconsciously tilting his head towards Luke’s. Luke smiled again and then his mouth brushed against Reggie’s, the barest of touches, and Reggie flashed back to the night after their concert, Luke’s mouth on his, hot and dry, lips slightly chapped from singing. He gripped Luke’s wrist with his fingers and angled his head to fit their mouths together firmly. Luke sighed against his mouth and deepened the kiss before pulling back, that same wry smile quirking his lips. 

“Sleep,” Luke said, sliding back and standing up. Reggie smiled and turned over, the racing of his heart slowing as he drifted off to the sound of Luke’s fading footsteps.

***

“Ok, no. I have chemistry with everybody that I sing with,” Luke protested. “Seriously, watch. Uh. I believe, I believe that we’re just one dream, away from who we’re meant to be,” he sang, advancing on Reggie, pinning him in place with his eyes. Reggie’s smirk disappeared as Luke got closer and his eyes widened, flickering down to look at Luke’s lips. Luke grabbed his head and held him still as he sang and Reggie’s lips parted, cheeks flushing. “That we’re standing on the edge of… great.” Reggie blinked quickly but didn’t look away.

“Wow,” Alex commented. “I see chemistry.”

Reggie swallowed hard. “That was pretty hot.” he looked stunned and his cheeks were hectic with colour. Luke smiled, then leaned in before he could stop himself and kissed Reggie’s mouth. Reggie’s eyes were almost impossibly wide and he looked like the slightest touch would drop him. Then he moved fast, grabbing Luke’s head and pulling him in for a slightly longer kiss. Luke could feel his own cheeks heating up and felt almost as dazed as Reggie had looked while he was singing. 

Reggie let him go and cleared his throat. “Girls. Am I right?”

“Yeah,” Luke struggled to find his composure, biting his lip to stop it from tingling. He turned and grabbed his guitar, slinging the strap over his head more roughly than he needed to.

“No,” Alex replied with a wide smile.

***

The pain and weakness was gone and Luke felt lighter than he could ever remember feeling, like everything had fallen into place. He looked around at the glowing faces of his friends and felt like he had finally found the home he’d been searching for.

He loved Julie, connected with her in a way he rarely connected with anyone, but he recognised now that it wasn’t what Alex and Reggie had hinted to, wasn’t what even he had thought. It was so close to it that he’d confused himself. 

But looking at Reggie standing there, skin shining with golden light, more relaxed and happy then Luke had seen him in weeks, and Luke couldn’t contain himself anymore, couldn’t stop his feet from carrying him the two steps that put him right in Reggie’s space. Reggie’s soft smile calmed him but his hands still shook slightly as he lifted them to touch Reggie’s face, to hold him there as he leaned in and kissed him, properly this time. Reggie stiffened and Luke almost let go before Reggie grabbed his hips and pulled him closer.

Luke vaguely heard Julie gasp and for a moment he wanted to stop and explain, reassure her, but Reggie’s mouth was opening under his, tongue sliding over Luke’s lower lip like a question and Luke forgot about everything else. 

“You’re not going to pretend this didn’t happen again, are you?” Reggie asked when they finally parted.

“No,” Luke said, kissing him again. 

“Well,” Alex said slowly. He was grinning, cat that got the cream. “Ok.”

“Hey, Julie,” Luke started, but Julie held up her hand. 

“I know,” she said and her smile told him everything he needed to know. They were okay. 

Reggie laced their fingers together and pressed his shoulder to Luke’s, anchoring him. He was right where he belonged, exactly where he should be.


End file.
